Noches personalizadas
by InsaneMind9
Summary: Alice, la actual guardia nocturna de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, se ha ganado la aceptación de todos los animatronicos pero aun no puede adaptarse a sus extrañas conductas. Debido a esto, es posible que su situación se vea un poco complicada cuando ciertas noches especiales comiencen. Mal summary. Light Lime. Human!Animatronics. Drabbles.


**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación y en el resto de las publicaciones me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Scott Cawthon. Asi mismo las ilustraciones tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad del usuario de tumblr Pole-bear.**

 **Las historias proximas a postear son de mi entera autoria.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones importantes: ¡Información del contenido!**

Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría comenzar aclarado que, aunque tengo en cuenta que usualmente se tiende a comenzar los fanfictions con el primer capítulo de la historia presentada, esta vez decidí romper un poco ese esquema impuesto para poder comenzar aclarando ciertos puntos que luego serán fundamentales en esta historia: En algunos casos serán detalles realmente necesarios para entender ciertas cuestiones que se van a ir dando a medida que avance la trama, en cambio otros serán simplemente aclaraciones que requiere el formato del fanfiction en general pero al fin y al cabo son todos datos esenciales. No esta demás decir que si alguien ha leído anteriormente el único trabajo que tengo posteado en este lugar, sabrá que esto de los extras informativos son algo muy común en mí, es que… ¡En verdad deseo dejar todo lo más claro posible! Después de todo, la prioridad del escritor es la comodidad del lector.

Ahora que esto esta aclarado: **¡Comencemos!**

Como iba diciendo, existen algunos datos de los que voy a mencionar que en realidad no son tan necesarios como otros pero que vale la pena tenerlos en cuenta porque comprenden lo que es el formato del fic, por eso mismo comenzare por ellos ya que de alguna manera son más fáciles de explicar. Bien, comencemos por el principio: El fic básicamente contara con una serie de Drabbles que no seguirán una historia lineal en sí pero que de alguna manera estarán relacionados y se basaran de alguna manera en el orden de los desafíos de séptima noche del segundo juego, es decir, seguirán las indicaciones de la "Custom Night". Quienes han jugado dicha noche sabrán que esta se divide en diez tipos de niveles que están protagonizados respectivamente por lo que su título indica, por lo tanto los Drabbles se organizaran de esa manera y estarán titulados según el nivel adaptado. Por ejemplo, uno de estos niveles se llama "Double Trouble" y está protagonizado tanto por Bonnie como por Toy Bonnie con la ayuda de Foxy, bueno en este caso el fic estaría basado en la interacción de la OC con ambos conejos y en algún pasaje de la pequeña historia Foxy tendrá participación o será mencionado. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que necesariamente siempre serán así los drabbles, ya que en algunos casos pueden faltar o sobrar personajes pero los principales siempre serán los protagonistas de esa historia y siempre estarán acompañados de la protagonista Alice.

Otro de los datos curiosos de esta serie de drabbles es que ya existe una historia o precuela que aclara las razones por las cuales Alice se encuentra trabajando en el local, sin embargo no es necesario saberla para entender lo que sucederá. Si alguien está interesado en conocer dicha historia, el fic se llama "Sobrevive esta noche" y el enlace se encuentra en mi perfil: Insisto, no es necesario conocerla para entender estas historias pero al leerla podrán tener un acercamiento a la personalidad de la protagonista y también a mi forma de redactar. Hablando de la protagonista, es necesario saber que ella no tiene ninguna pareja establecida -o al menos no la tendrá dentro de este fic- y no siempre los animatronicos se sentirán atraídos hacia su persona. Los géneros irán variando según los drabbles, por lo tanto el romance no siempre estará presente en ellos y aunque lo esté eso no quiere decir que la pareja necesariamente vaya a estar conformada por la OC y uno de los personajes de FNAF. Además, también cabe aclarar que no tengo ninguna OTP por el momento, asique las parejas irán variando y es necesario decir que pueden existir algunas parejas yaoi o algunas parejas yuri, por eso quien esté en contra de ese tipo de cosas saltee si gusta las historias que son dirigidas a ese tipo de parejas o simplemente salga del fic. En verdad, no deseo que alguien se sienta incómodo con el contenido de las historias o que haga sentir incómodo a los demás con sus reviews.

Ahora que mencionamos al contenido de las historias, me siento en la necesidad de aclarar que el fic está bajo la clasificación T por posibles contenidos lime -para aquellos que no conocen la terminología, aunque dudo que haya alguien que no lo haga xd, las historias lime son aquellas que contienen cierto contenido sexual pero que no es explicito como en los lemons-. De todas maneras, siempre cuento con mi censura personal asique es poco probable que lean alguna replica de "Fifty Shades of Gray", **siempre será moderado y** **no todos los drabbles contaran con este género.** Cabe aclarar también que los que tengan este tipo de contenido no se inclinaran a relaciones forzadas porque es algo que en realidad no me gusta, puede que la protagonista -por ejemplo- sea tomada por sorpresa o que muestre alguna resistencia de momento pero nada se dará por medio de la fuerza para mi comodidad y la de aquellos que sean susceptibles a ese tipo de cosas.

Fuera de eso, también es bueno saber que los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no poseen la forma de los animatronicos del juego, por el contrario poseen una forma humana que más adelante me tomare el trabajo de describirles pero que, si gustan, pueden encontrar dentro de este link: pole-bear. tumblr post/110967932694/hi-pole-bear-i-wanted-to-ask-if-i-could-see-all {siempre recuerden unir las partes del enlace para poder ver el post, independiente a eso, las ilustraciones son propiedad de pole-bear por lo tanto todos los créditos son para ella}.

Finalmente lo último que deben saber es que los diálogos en negrita son de los personajes protagonista de la escena y los que se encuentran en cursiva son los comentarios de los personajes restantes, por lo tanto esto quiere decir que cada vez que un personaje posea sus diálogos en negrita eso quiere decir que la narración se está inclinando pura y exclusivamente a ese personaje. Usualmente los diálogos en negrita son los de Alice pero van variando según como se van dando las cosas, espero que esto no resulte confuso para ustedes.

Bien, ahora nos centraremos en los aspectos esenciales para la historia, los cuales son menores en cantidad afortunadamente. Estos serán presentados de es esta manera:

*El primer dato a tener en cuenta es que Alice lleva tiempo trabajando en la pizzería y es aceptada por los animatronicos hasta el punto de tener una amistad con ellos, por lo tanto ella está bien suponer que ella no se encuentra en peligro al estar con ellos: O bueno, al menos no se encuentra en peligro con algunos.

*Otro punto crucial es que los eventos sucedidos en FNAF3 no han sucedido, asique por el momento todos los animatronicos se encuentran en buen estado y Springtrap queda exento de este fic, al menos físicamente.

*Que los sucesos de FNAF3 no existan, no quiere decir que esta historia este basada en lo que sucede en FNAF2 y tampoco quiere decir la historia está ubicada en el escenario que toma ese juego, por el contrario esta historia se encuentra ambientada en una pizzería que se creó después de que cerraran la del segundo juego, por ende es un escenario nuevo y creado por mí. Si quieren tener una idea de cómo es busquen la precuela que les mencione antes, dentro de uno de los extras de esa historia esta explicado bien como es el ambiente donde se desarrolla esta historia. Supongo que esa parte si es necesaria saberla, lo bueno es que no hace falta leer la historia con el extra basta.

*En este nuevo local donde toma lugar la historia se encuentran tanto los animatronicos originales como los toy, todos en condiciones iguales. Es decir que Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se encuentran en buen estado.

*A pesar que Alice no se encuentra en su primera semana de trabajo, aún siguen llamándole durante las noches para indicarle como es que se supone que debe sobrellevarlas pero eso es simplemente un recurso que utilizare para presentar las condiciones de dicha noche. Quienes protagonizaran estas llamadas serán los tres guardias de seguridad de los primeros dos juegos, los cuales son conocidos por la protagonista y por el resto como el grupo de los tres idiotas -referencia a la precuela antes mencionada-: Mike Schmidt, Jeremy FitzGerald y Fritz Smith.

*Supongo que por el momento dejare la lista hasta ahí ya que no se me ocurren otros datos más que puedan ser importantes pero tengan en cuenta que si se me ocurren otros hare un nuevo extra para mantenerlos al tanto. ¡Además, si ustedes tienen alguna duda pueden consultármela, encantada responderé a todo lo que quieran preguntar! En fin, espero que disfruten de los drabbles y que la historia sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer! xoxo


End file.
